Little Hands
by briananewcomb12
Summary: Kevin gets to hold his son for the first time. :) 3


**Okay, first prompt! 3 For the wonderful and cute Noodle. Whoot!~**

**"Little Hands"**

**Words: **

**Pairing: KevEdd**

**Rating: T**

Kevin had hardly any patience. He was always so impatient his entire life, so waiting in the waiting room of a hospital for three plus hours was killing him. He couldn't keep still any longer than five minutes. Kevin was constantly walking around the room, hands behind his head and breathing heavily. The receptionist even asked Kevin to take a few deep breaths to calm down. But he couldn't! His fiancé, Eddward Vincent, was in the delivery room, delivering an absolute miracle.

The day Edd came to Kevin with the big news, Kevin literally laughed in the ravenette's face. But Edd was completely serious, which made Kevin question Edd. Edd kept on with saying he was pregnant, but Kevin had heard enough. To please Edd and to get the bullshit out of the way, he bought a pregnancy test and made Edd take it in front of him. It came out positive, and Kevin felt his heart drop to his stomach.

He thought to himself, 'How the hell is this possible?' And Edd must've read his mind or something because he gave Kevin the complete explanation. Edd stated that with years of research, he found that male pregnancy was possible if an egg were fertilized in vitro*, and implanted in a man's abdominal cavity. The embryo would have to attach itself to a major organ, the man would have to undergo hormone injections to the embryo, and be delivered by a caesarian section. The child would have to be male though, or else the necessary hormone injections would castrate the male host.

When Kevin heard all of this, he didn't freak out. He didn't scream or yell. He simply just passed out and hit his head hard on the floor. After he woke up, he made Edd take about 20 more pregnancy tests, and they all read the same result. So it finally hit him hard in the face. He was going to be a father, and god dammit was he going to be wonderful one.

During the months Edd was pregnant, it was a huge toll on Kevin's and his relationship. They would fight constantly, and the fight always ended up in tears and Edd sleeping in the bedroom alone. Kevin actually left Edd for a period of time, but he found his way back to the man who stole his heart, and eventually he proposed to Edd. Kevin was finally happy with his life and his relationship with the man of his dreams. He finally had a family he could call his own, and pretty soon there would be a new addition to it.

Kevin's palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. Edd had been in surgery for hours. The doctors informed Kevin that Edd was suffering major blood loss because of how the baby was set in his abdominal area. The doctors said possibly only one of them would make it out of the surgery room. Edd had warned Kevin of the dangers of male pregnancy, one being a problem with Edd's placenta. It would have to be left to decay inside the body after he gave birth, as it's removal would result in major hemorrhaging.

So Kevin was extremely on edge, anxious, nervous, and utterly frightened. He didn't want to hear the doctor come out and say one of them didn't make it. He wouldn't have a clue how to handle that.

Kevin sighed and put his head in his hands. He finally calmed himself down.

"Mr. Barr?" Kevin jerked his head up to see the doctor that took Edd in. He had blood up and down his lab coat and Kevin felt tears sting his eyes. 'No…'

"Yeah?" He felt his voice break, but he kept his composure.

"Please..come with me." Kevin's mouth hung open a little and he reluctantly stood up. He kept his fists clenched as he followed the doctor for what seemed like ages. Then, they stopped outside of Edd's room. The window's curtains had been closed, so Kevin walked inside slowly. He pulled back the curtain near the bed and nearly passed out.

On the bed was his fiancé, Edd. And in his arms was a little baby boy sleeping. Edd looked up at Kevin with a tear stained face and swollen eyes.

"Oh my god..Edd.." Kevin put his hand over his mouth and didn't hold back the tears that poured from his eyes. He was thanking God for the beautiful miracle and blessing that sat in his fiancé's arms. "Edd…You're okay.." Kevin dropped to his knees and grabbed Edd's hand, squeezing it.

Edd smiled, and a little yawn got Kevin's attention. He jumped up quickly and smiled down at Edd. "Can I…?" Edd nodded quickly and handed the small baby off to Kevin.

"Say hello to your papa, Oliver." Edd smiled and Kevin smiled just as wide as he finally held his baby boy in his arms. Slowly, the baby's eyes opened and revealed his eyes. They were a beautiful bright green, just like his papa's. Kevin slowly sat down in the chair next to Edd's hospital bed and gently rocked little Oliver back to sleep.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Edd spoke soflty.

"Just like his dad." He smiled at Edd, tears still falling down his face. Kevin looked back down at the baby and smiled. "I can't believe I'm a dad…I'm scared Dee."

"Kevin.. It's quite alright to be afraid. I'm just as afraid as you are. But that is completely normal for new parents to feel that way. And you wanna know something?" Kevin looked up at Edd as Edd smiled at him.

"You're going to be an absolutely wonderful father. I know that in my heart." Kevin smiled and handed Oliver back to Edd. Just as everyone was beginning to relax for once during this hectic day, the curtains were drawn back and teal hair appeared.

"Where's the baby!?" Nat ran in, practically yelling. Oliver slowly woke up and began to cry. Kevin and Edd groaned, causing Nat to slowly back up to the door.

"GOD DAMMIT NAT! NO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? GET BACK HERE!" Kevin ran after his best friend. C'mon, he just had the baby asleep!

**_(I hope I did this justice! Btw, *In vitro studies in experimental biology are those that are conducted using components of an organism that have been isolated from their usual biological surroundings in order to permit a more detailed or more convenient analysis than can be done with whole organisms. Colloquially, these experiments are commonly called "test tube experiments." JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE.)_**


End file.
